coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infernal Realm
Infernal Realm '''is one of the Four Higher Planes, created personally by the Overgod of Destruction. Background It consists of 5 continents, connected into the shape of a circle, and 2 seas, one in the interior of the circle and one outside the circle. In the entire Infernal Realm there are 108 prefectures, 20 or so are located in the Redbud ContinentBook 14, Chapter 4.One can only return form the Infernal Realm via special places such as Ironknife Gorge, which is located in the Bloodridge ContinentBook 18, Chapter 4. Continents * '''Redbud Continent, the northernmost continent, its edges are connected to the end of the plane in the north. It is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. ** Prefectures **# Nightblaze Prefecture: covers a circumference of over a billion kilometers, and is considered a middle-sized prefecture. **# Snowlake Prefecture * Karol Continent, the westernmost continent, it's edges are connected to the end of the plane in the west. It is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. * Muja Continent, it is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. * Bloodridge Continent, it is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. ** Prefectures + notable locations **# Indigo Prefecture: Beirut is the Lord Prefect, also the Skyrite Mountains are located within this Prefecture's borders. **# Cloudlink Mountains: the residence of the Bloodridge SovereignBook 20, Chapter 14. * Bief Continent, it is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. * Jadefloat Continent, it is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. Seas * Starmist Sea, the innermost sea, it's bigger than any single continent and lies inside the circle of connected continents. It is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. * Chaotic Sea, the outermost sea, it's an enormous sea and lies outside the circle of connected continents, primarily to the south and east. It is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. Teleportation Generally speaking, moving between the Higher Planes or Divine Planes isn’t as expensive. But moving from the Higher Planes or Divine Planes to material planes…now that is exceedingly costly. From material planes to the Higher Planes or Divine Planes, however, is free. Beirut is in possession of a medallion which allows him to travel for free between the many Planes. It is a blood red medallion which emanated a heart-stopping aura. It was given to him by the Sovereign himselfBook 18, Chapter 4. It can be assumed that every Sovereign has got such an medallion and also the authority to give anyone such an medallion According to the rules… returning to a Material Plane would cost each Highgod one trillion inkstones, and each Highgod can bring ten Gods with themBook 18, Chapter 4. References Category:Locations